narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuki Uchiha
Daisuki Uchiha is a member of one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure; the Uchiha clan. Background Little is known about Daisuki's past except that he went into hiding just before the Uchiha clan massacre because he had overheard Danzō talking about the instructions he had given to Itachi Uchiha. A year before Sasuke Uchiha had defected to Otogakure, Daisuki returned to the village and continued as a Chūnin. Not much is known about his family relations but it is known that Sasuke Uchiha is his cousin, with Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha being his aunt and uncle repectively. Appearence Daisuki has black hair with a fringe that hangs down on one side of his face. He wears a dark blue kimono and has bandages wrapped around his chest that extends to his arms. On his back, he carries a Katana. Personality Daisuki is a very calm person with a caring nature and is well known for entering combat situations with a calm and analytical manner, although he does have a playful attitude as he likes to toy with his opponents if he is sure that they are weaker. As he grew older, his personality added a fierce and competitive edge and it became prominent he had an inferiority complex to anyone stronger than him. Abilities Daisuki is considered a genius even by Uchiha standards. He is highly talented in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but his talent for Genjutsu was weaker and mostly relied on his mastery of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Taijutsu Coupled with his immense speed, Daisuki is renowned for his taijutsu skills. In Part 1, his taijutsu was good and some of the most famous shinobi had noted his taijutsu skills to be better than most Chūnin, one person was S-rank criminal Tobi. After the time skip, his taijutsu skills greatly increased under the tutelage of Might Guy. As he was taught by Might Guy, he was taught how to open six inner gates and various other advanced taijutsu techniques and his speed was also increased. He first displayed his improved taijutsu skills against an A-Rank criminal on a mission to save the fire daimyō. He defeated the ninja after opening the fourth gate and using Shadow of the Dancing Leaf followed by a Front Lotus. Ninjutsu Daisuki is well known for his advanced ninjutsu capabilities. In Part 1 he made considerable progress by using his Sharingan to learn Fire and Lightning based techniques when in combat. During the time skip, he also trained with the Third Hokage who helped him to hone the techniques he already knew whilst introducing him to Water techniques with his Sharingan. After he had mastered Water release, he started to teach him Shape Transformation but never mastered due to Sarutobi's death. In Part 2, his skills have improved much more and he has large arsenal of jutsu at his disposal now including complex jutsu like Chibaku Tensei. Summoning Technique Daisuki has two contracts, one with Manda and one unique one with the The Accursed Samurai; Bishamon. One of the seven Japanese gods, he wears the cursed armour Hennya and carries the devil sword Kien. Being one of the most powerful summons as it is immortal, it can defeat almost anything. But it does have a major drawback; it relies on Daisuki's chakra and it does use an immense amount as displayed when he clashed with Tobi, by the end of the battle, he was almost drained of all his chakra. Genjutsu In Part 1, his Genjutsu skills were passable but not great and so he often relied on his Mangekyō Sharingan from which he could cast Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. During the time skip, he improved his control over his Sharingan to improve the effectiveness of his Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. He also improved his other Genjutsu skills with the help of Kurenai Yuhi. In Part 2, when he gained his Eternal Mangekyō, he finished mastering the the Genjutsu aspects. Kenjutsu During Part 1, Daisuki showed he had some skill in Kenjutsu numerous times and although not great, his skill was sufficent in the art. Seemingly, during the time skip, he didn't improve his kenjutsu skills very much. Early on in Part 2, he traveled to the Land of Iron to improve his Kenjutsu with the help of the Samurai. When he had finished his six month training with them, he had almost mastered the art. Even though he hadn't fully mastered Kenjutsu, he was still skilled enough to receive a chokutō, which apparently is a Sword of Kusanagi. Stats Dōjutsu Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, he possesses the Sharingan which granted him various advantageous abilities. These included seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, some predictive capabilities, as well as the ability to copy techniques that the user sees amongst other things. Just before the Uchiha clan massacre, he awakened his Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. When he came back to the village, his Sharingan had developed into a full three tomoe in each eye. Mangekyō Sharingan During the time skip, he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. During a mission to Kusagakure with close friend Tō Hyūga to deliver scrolls containing intel on Akatsuki, they were ambushed by 20 Jounin Bounty Hunters, soon realising that he would sacrifice himself because of chakra exhaustion, Tō activated that technique and told Daisuki that he needed to kill him, in order to gain access to the last of his chakra, so he could escape. At first, Daisuki hesitated but then resolved to do as Tō had said, after Tō had told him that it was for the safety of Konoha and reassured him that he would be doing the right thing. Upon killing him, the Mangekyō awakened, with Daisuki loosing control, and releasing Amaterasu, killing all of the ambushers, followed by him collapsing due to chakra exhaustion. The design of his Mangekyō is relatively simple - featuring a cog-like design around the outside of the pupil. Aside from the typical techniques that come with Mangekyō, he hasn't shown the unique technique that his Mangekyō has got. Mysteriously, he can use Kotoamatsukami which was the technique unique to Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Far into Part 2, Daisuki noticed his eyesight was worsening and cleverly came up with a way to obtain an EMS. He activated his Mangekyō. Using a mirror, he cast a Genjutsu on himself where he takes his eyes out and replaces them with his 'brothers'. He then brought himself out of the Genjutsu where he had a medical-nin bandage his eyes up until they had recovered. When he opened his eyes, he found that his Sharingan was the same apart from the middle section which had a shuriken design that largely resembled the Mangekyō Sharingan pattern of Shisui Uchiha. Rinnegan Upon discovering Itachi Uchiha's death, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He was greatly shocked by his death and the saddness that he felt, is the most probable cause that lead to the evolving of his Sharingan. Ever since he gained the Rinnegan, he has had troubling using some of the techniques properly and has not been able to use some at all. This could be due to the fact that he used Demonic Mind Securing: Forever Gone. Fūinjutsu Daisuki has show a few times a talent for this art, using some very advanced seals, for example Sealing Art: Ancient Chakra Blocking Technique. Part 1 The Return Two years after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Daisuki returns to the village showing his fully developed Sharingan. Daisuki visits The Third Hokage who decides it would be in Sasuke's best interests if he would keep a low profile. Soon after, he sends him on a mission to the Land of Iron where there were reports of ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist causing strife. When he got there, he was faced with Kisame Hoshigaki. The battle commenced when Daisuki activated his Sharingan, Kisame summoned sharks and the former summoned The Accursed Samurai, Bishamon. The battle lasted five hours but Daisuki knew he wasn't strong enough at the time to win against him. Near the end of the battle, Kisame noted his strong skill and potential despite having lost against him. As backup arrived, Kisame retreated and Daisuki returned home to the hospital for severe fatigue and muscle strain. Upon leaving the hospital, he caught a brief glimpse with his cousin, Sasuke. Land of Valleys Arc With the village in high demand, Daisuki is given a mission soon after his recovery. He is sent to guard a valuable chalice whilst it is escorted to the Land of Valleys. On his travels he encounters three rogue ninja of Chūnin level. After a relatively short defeat using his Sharingan and Chidori, he continued. When he arrived at the shrine where the chalice is supposed to be kept, he finds the same three rogue ninja and soon discovers that they are subordinates of Orochimaru. They quickly activate the Cursed Seals they have been given and pose a challenge to Daisuki. After a few minutes, he realises that the Cursed Seals are new and the nin don't know how to control the power, with that in mind, he blocks attacks until they are low on chakra and then attacks using clones from underground and behind, finishing the battle by delivering permanent seals to their chakra systems. Part 2 My name is Daisuki Uchiha. After his intense training in the three main types of techniques, Daisuki left Konoha and headed towards the Land of Iron with permission from Fifth Hokage to train in the art of Kenjutsu with the Samurai. During the six month period that he was there, he commented on how this training was the toughest. One month previous to his departure, Daisuki was summoned by Mifune for an assessment of his overall progress. Daisuki proved his new skills when he was able to go toe to toe with Mifune for an extended period of time, but ultimately defeated. Two days before he left the Land of Iron, a ceremony was held where he recieved his own Chokuto, which he claims to be a Sword of Kusanagi (Daisuki Uchiha). Yumegakure Annihilation After a clan of skilled shinobi, namely the Yoshikate Clan, usurped control of the Village Hidden Among Dreams, tensions became prevalent and Yumegakure eventually declared war on Konoha. With the village still yet to fully recover from a large scale attack by the Akatsuki, the pressure was on for Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, to make act fast and make a choice to keep the village safe. She soon decided to make the first move by sending a young, powerful shinobi with a technique that could obliterate the village in one fell swoop - that shinobi was Daisuki. At first, Daisuki accepted with little hesitation, realising the importance of protecting his own village in it's hour of need and accepted, seeing it originally as a simple mission. And so, Daisuki decided to head off immediately and quickly arrived. Daisuki quickly set Five Elements Manipulation: One Hundred Mile Devastation into motion and proceeded to destroy the village in the most thorough and ethical way possible. After a brief resting period, Daisuki started to head back to the village. But, little did he know that the Yoshikate clansmen had already left Yumekagure before he arrived and on his return journey, he was ambushed and was left in a tight position with limited chakra and stamina after using the aforementioned jutsu. After fighting for an extended period of time and mortally wounding three of the nine Jounin-level shinobi, Daisuki had very little chakra left and so, decided to retreat. He re-started to continue his journey back to the village but soon realised that he was being chased and because he couldn't outrun them in his current condition, used the few ninja tools he had leftover from his previous mission to set up a trap of wire strings, paper tags and a single, large rigged fūma shuriken. As he departed, he looked back and saw the six remaining shinobi got caught in his trap and later looked back again, seeing all of them escaping relatively unscathed. Upon reaching the village, he quickly organised a few off-duty shinobi, including a very enthusiastic Might Guy and they rallied forth, defeating the approaching shinobi. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Jonin Category:Characters who's blood type is AB